Is this Haunted or just plain weird?
by mistressofbakura
Summary: Ryou's power goes out and Yugi and co start to see weird things, not to mention very crazy yamis and hikaris. Are they really seeing ghosts or is it just their eyes?


me+yugioh= nothing  
  
In other words, I don't own yugioh  
  
****  
  
"There have been stories about this family that once lived in a house."  
  
"Yeah? So? What happened?"  
  
"One night they were murdered, no one knew who did it or why. They now say that that family now haunts the house as ghosts."  
  
"Yeah right, you must be high to believe in something like that."  
  
"Maybe....but it could happen."  
  
****  
  
****  
  
Ryou blew the candle out and lied down next to Malik on the floor, the two now stared at the ceiling with wondering eyes. Malik turned on his side and began to think about what Ryou had just said to him moments before. 'That couldn't possibly happen- could it? There is no such thing as ghosts! But- ...' Malik shook his head trying to get all the horrible thoughts out of his head. It was bad enough the power had gone out because of the storms but now Ryou had to go on with his ghost stories! Ryou spends to much time with Bakura to be believing in ghosts.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"U-um, yeah?"  
  
"Do you think that the ghost story's legend traces back to this house?"  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
"What? It's just a question, Malik. No need to get all jittery....so do you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! Ghosts aren't real, they're just stupid fakes. How could they be real?" Malik grabbed a pillow and held it tightly to his chest trying to ease away his fear. No luck. 'Curse you, Ryou!' The next few minutes were spent silently, neither of them spoke. Ryou got up and walked towards the kitchen of his house looking for a flashlight so when Bakura got home he wouldn't get any ideas about shedding blood, the darkness always turned Bakura on which creeped Ryou out.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Me? Scared? As if, Ryou!"  
  
BOOM!!! Malik jolted up and wrapped his arms around Ryou's legs, shaking miserably. Ryou rolled his eyes at his friends cowardess.  
  
"Ring, ring, ring..."  
  
"I thought the power was out- how could the phone be ringing?" Malik looked around horror struck.  
  
"Cell phone. Moshi moshi and what the hell are you doing calling me in the middle of a storm!?!" Ryou screamed into the handheld phone and didn't wait for a reply before shouting that out.  
  
"Ryou! Your lucky I'm not there, what's the matter son?"  
  
"D-dad? Oh, it's just you. So what are you doing calling me in the middle of a storm?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I can't come home today, there's been a sandstorm going on over here in Egypt and many things are missing. I can't believe that there are still tomb robbers at this day and age!"  
  
"Oh, I can-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing! Um, I don't want to take my chances of getting electrocuted so I better go now. Bye Dad- yes, I love you too- mmhmm... okay dad! Now I have to go, good day." Ryou hung the phone up and placed it on the counter before wandering around the house looking for the others. They had all gathered in his house now that they were repainting Yugi's house. Why do they even need a meeting place? Ryou tried to walk but he felt a deep weight on his leg.  
  
"Malik, get off my leg."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Malik, get off my leg!"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
"GET OFF MY RA DAMN LEG BEFORE I KICK THE S*** OUT OF YOU!"  
  
"...You could at least ask nicely." Malik said before detaching himself from the white haired boy who was now lost in the dark. "Crap....okay...oh no....why am I talking to myself?"  
  
"Yami? Marik? Bakura?" Ryou calmly said then felt a cold hand wrap around his mouth. He would have bitten the hand but that person might have just came from the bathroom and didn't wash his hands so he did nothing.  
  
//It's me baka//  
  
/Bakura? Where's Yami?/  
  
//...*snicker* cooking...//  
  
/What? Cooking? How can he be cooking? The power's out and the stove requires electricity/  
  
//Okay, I'll put it in more words... *laugh* Barbecuing//  
  
/WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/ Ryou tossed Bakura over his shoulder before jolting down the stairs and into the back yard where he saw Yami holding a -get this- 'metal' spatula and holding it in the air.  
  
"Hey, Ryou. What's frying?" Yami asked with a smile, Ryou grabbed his arm and shoved him inside the house.  
  
"Yami, do you not have common sense!?!" Ryou asked, Bakura came up from behind.  
  
"Can I answer that?"  
  
"Yes, I have lot's of common sense. Why do you ask Ryou?"  
  
"You were outside holding this! A metal spatula- it's lightning out there!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Yami! Don't you get it? ZZzzzzzzz!!!!!" Yami gave no signs of understanding so Ryou handed him the spatula and pushed him back outside. Bakura gave a huge grin- one that just screamed 'Pharaoh for dinner'. He too began to walk in the darkness but felt a heavy weight on his leg.  
  
"SQUIRRELS!" Bakura kicked whatever was on his leg off and ran into a wall which knocked him out. Malik scratched his head and turned around where he saw something white move, something he thought was Ryou, he began to move towards the whiteness that appeared in the dark.  
  
****  
  
****  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
BOOM! *Flash of thunder and lightning*  
  
voice from outside: I'M OKAY!!!! (Yami)  
  
When the flash of thunder appeared, it brought with it a hint of light which revealed the room for an instant. Ryou was not there. But when the lights went back off, someone was there. Malik grabbed the flashlight and flickered it on. No one there. Off. Someone there. His heart started to beat at an amazing rate.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! RYOU!GHOST!AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHH!"  
  
Ryou tumbled down the stairs when he heard his name being called. "Ouch," He sat up and stared at what was in front of him. Normally you would think that staring was normal, however, something staring back- something that has no body of it's own us just plain creepy. Ryou had never seen a ghost before so he calmly stood up and walked away from the ghost.  
  
"Ryou, you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost-" Yugi said, where he came from, no one knew.  
  
"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed before running and hiding under his bed. Yugi scratched his head and looked for the circuit breakers until he too felt a heavy weight on his leg.  
  
"Damnit Yami! How many times do I have to tell you? Not in public!" Yugi kicked the person off then heard a loud oww. Funny, it didn't sound like Yami.  
  
"Okay... I'm going to ignore what you just said since that greatly disturbs me. Where's Marik?"  
  
"Uh................................ bathroom???"  
  
"...right..." Malik jolted up and knocked the door to the bathroom open. As soon as the door opened it revealed a dark room that seemed to be empty, but when he looked in the mirror there seemed to be streaks of blood. He shone the flashlight on it and it wasn't there. "....................AAAAGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'm getting out of this hell house if it's the last thing I do!" Malik tried to open the door which led to outside but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"You will never get out alive."  
  
Malik froze. Never- get out- of a haunted house- alive?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mob: How do you guys like it? This is a one chapter story since I'm too lazy to make others. Be grateful that I wrote it for yous! R&R! 


End file.
